Love vs Desire
by Operative18
Summary: Aphrodite decides to come and toy with the sex drive of Los Angeles. But what'll happen when she meets Lucifer? The Goddess of Love versus the Angel of Desire. Sequel to "Death, War, and Sex", takes place after 1x13. Part 2 of 5 part series
1. My Poor Heart Can't Take It

L.A. 5/11/2016 9:59 P.M.

It was early in the night, and the couple were walking down the street, celebrating their four month dating anniversary. And then SHE walked by.

Her body was perfection, with skin as smooth as silk and perfectly toned. Her eyes shimmered like diamonds, with a flawless shade of blue. Her hair flowed behind her, and barely touched the red dress she was wearing. As she passed the couple, she touched their shoulders, and they both stared at each other hungrily. They began kissing passionately, and began to run home, desperate for each other's touch.

"Have fun, you two." the woman giggled as they ran off. At that moment, a man came up to the woman, dressed in a t shirt and pants that were falling off his waist. He smiled widely at her.

"Hey baby. Lookin' good. How about you and me head back to my-"

"No." she bluntly stated, and started to walk away, when he grabbed her wrist.

"Maybe you misunder-" He started, until she put her hand over his heart and a red energy flowed over his body. His heart beat faster and faster, and his brain was pounding. He looked at her, and her cold gaze met his.

"No. Means. No." And with that, there was a pop sound, and the guy fell to the ground, spitting blood. His eyes stared off frozen in horror as the woman walked away.

L.A. 5/11/16 10:09 P.M.

"Okay, get any witnesses in the area, and see if we can't find any surveillance footage."

"Alright, detective Decker." The crime scene was hectic, and the public was gathering just outside the yellow tape. Chloe was looking the victim up and down, trying to think of what could've...

"Detective! You mind letting me in, please?" Chloe sighed and signalled to the patrol officer to let Lucifer past the boundry. "Honestly, those vultures. So, what do we have here? My, my, my..."

Initial M.E. report says the victim suffered a heart failure. But the marks on his chest are why we called you in." Chloe lifted up his shirt to show a mark of a very detailed dove that seemed to be burned into the skin over his heart. "Any ideas so far?"

"Yes, actually. You're dealing with a god." Lucifer stated, while Chloe just stared at him in disbelief.

"A god? Like your 'father'...?"

"No, not at all. My father is capitol g. You're dealing with a little g." Lucifer explained.

"Okay... I'll humor you... which one?" Chloe asked bluntly.

"Aphrodite."


	2. We Make a Great Couple

LUX 5/12/16 12:02 A.M.

"So, Aphrodite is in town? What's she want?" Maze poured Lucifer a drink and walked down the bar to another customer.

"Who knows, who cares. But one being of divinity is enough for this town. She is gonna have to go." Lucifer retorted, while sipping on his ninety-eight year old scotch.

"Look, she's a deity. How easy do you think it would it be to get rid of-"

"Maze? ... You're doing that staring off thing. It's quite chilling. Stop it."

"Look. Over. There." Maze pointed to the door, and Lucifer looked to see a woman who could only be described as flawless. She was perfect in every way, shape and form. Everyone in the club looked at her with lust and passion.

"Well, well, well. So the god decides to visit the Devil. Perfect." Lucifer started to go over to her, but his arm was grabbed by Maze.

"Uh, before you do anything... nasty... could I just... have a go at her?"

"Maze, we're trying to get rid of her, not sleep with her."

"Just once. Ten minutes. PLEASE!" she whined, and Lucifer got out of her grip, only to see Aphrodite walking towards him.

"Come on, try and take me on." Lucifer muttered to himself. Aphrodite walked over and stood right in front of Lucifer.

"Hello, there. Tell me, why aren't you swooning over me? I appeal to the lust in everyone. But not you... Why?" her voice was like a perfect melody of sounds.

"Hello. Lucifer. Morningstar. Pleasure to see you." Lucifer held out his hand spitefully.

"So, you're really him... the fallen one. Pleasure." She took his hand, and then everyone in the club turned towards their date, partner, or random neighbor and started to furiously make out. It was like an orgy was starting. Lucifer yanked his hand away and the club lost its lustful atmosphere.

"The bloody hell was that?"

"You are the revealer of desires. I am the instiller of lust. It's no wonder we have a compounded effect on people. Hmm. Over a billion species, and none do sex like humanity. It's delicious." Aphrodite licked her lips, and Maze looked about ready to faint from watching her.

"Yes, well, there's no need for both of us to be here. One deity is enough, don't you think?"

"That's what you're upset about? Territory? Relax. I'm only in town for a couple days and then I'm out. So, enjoy my company while you can." Aphrodite smugly replied, blowing him a kiss.

"I think I'll pass." Lucifer walked off to his apartment, leaving the party behind. Maze leaned towards Aphrodite.

"Can I ask you a favor?" Maze asked shyly, while Aphrodite smiled widely.

Lucifer's apartment 5/12/2016 12:08 A.M.

Lucifer stormed out of his elevator and walked over to his personal bar. He was muttering to himself as he poured a drink, which suddenly went slower as if time was slowing...

Lucifer whipped around, only to come face to face with Amenadiel and his blade across Lucifer's throat.

"Hey, bro. Short time, no see." Lucifer joked as the blade was held against him.

"Where is she?! The pagan goddess?! If you two try anything-"

"Relax, goody-two shoes, i told her to shove off." Amenadiel relaxed and let Lucifer go, putting his blade away. "As far as I'm concerned, she can take a flying leap off a bridge." Lucifer went back to his drink, grabbing the slowly falling bottle from mid-air and continuing to pour.

"Lucy, she is a deity. Why is she here? She has to want something. And if she can control you, then she will be unstoppable." Amenadiel explained, while un-freezing time.

"I don't care why she's here or what she wants. All I care about is when she leaves... Drink?" Lucifer held up a glass for Amenadiel, who walked over and took it. "To a soon forgotten enemy."

"I'll drink to that." Amenadiel agreed, drinking his whole glass.


	3. Drugs and Sex

Lucifer's Apartment 5/12/2016 8:45 A.M.

Chloe walked into Lucifer's apartment, looking around for the nuisance.

"Lucifer? You up yet?" she called out, only to hear a moaning noise coming from the couch. Lucifer sat up in the clothes he was wearing yesterday, rubbing his eyes.

"Ah, detective. Nice to see you. What is it?"

"We got an autopsy report from the coroner's office. The victim's name was Jacob McAvoy. He was a low level drug dealer, and get this. His heart exploded inside his body." Chloe read off the report while Lucifer hazily went to his wardrobe to find something to change into.

"Fascinating. So, where does that leave us?" He called out as he switched into a new suit.

"I was thinking we could go talk to his supplier or his boss. They might be able to point some fingers. ... Why were you on the couch?"

"What?"

"Why did you sleep on the couch last night? You bed is literally twenty feet away." Chloe motioned towards the space between the couch and the bed.

"... I passed out, alright? I was tired, and I passed out on the couch. Satisfied?" He retorted while finishing up his last buttons and walking to the elevator with the detective. As they got to the bar, Maze was waving goodbye to a woman in a red dress, who noticed Chloe and winked at her.

"... Typical Maze." Chloe muttered, much to Lucifer's confusion.

"Are you telling me you don't find her... intoxicating? Makes you quiver with lust?"

"... I already HAVE a girlfriend, Lucifer. Let's go." Chloe walked away, leaving Lucifer amazed.

"Something is truly wrong with that woman... WAIT FOR ME, DETECTIVE!" he yelled out as he ran after her.

L.A. Docks 5/12/2016 9:08 A.M.

"So, you didn't find her at all... alluring? You didn't want to rip you clothes off and have her ravage you in a carnal fashion?" Lucifer questioned Chloe as they walked down to the drug supplier.

"Uh, no, no, and you're being even more dickish than usual." Chloe replied as they walked into a small warehouse. "L.A.P.D., Michael Jacobson, we have a few questions about the murder of Jacob McAvoy."

"Jacob's dead? Oh, shit. What happened to him?" the man asked, surrounded by other people who were on edge.

"We believe he may have gotten some of the wrong people angry and they attacked him. His heart was blown apart inside his body."

"You seroius? ... Man... Jacob didn't really have any enemies. Yes, he had competitors, but he always backed down from a fight. Didn't want to get into a mess about territory, you know. Sorry, but I can't tell you anything else. I wish I knew more." Michael explained.

"Actually, you can tell us something else. Did he enjoy sex, more than normal people, I mean." Lucifer blurted out.

"Huh. You kidding? Jacob was a total slut. Slept with everyone he could get his hands on."

"Alright, thank you. Detective, let's get going." Lucifer walked out with chloe short behind, confused by what just happened. "That explains it. He was a sex addict of some kind, and Aphrodtie attracts those people like crazy. It's her ability of divinity."

"Are we seriously back on the whole 'dealing with a god' thing?"

"We never left that thing, detective. We just got-" Lucifer was interrupted by a blow to the head, and he and Chloe went down to the ground. Chloe was grabbed by two men in white suits and carried to a van. Lucifer looked up to see Aphrodite staring down at him, eyes ice cold.

"Hello, Morningstar." And with that, she kicked him in the face.


	4. The Devil gives a Free Makeover

L.A. 5/12/2016 9:45 A.M.

Lucifer slowly opened his eyes to see the goddess in front of him, while realizing he was tied to a chair in some kind of warehouse.

"Wakey, wakey, sleepyhead. We've got a lot of work to do." Aphrodite patted his head and walked around him like a predator circling its prey.

"What do you want with me? Where's Chloe?" Lucifer shouted at her.

"Relax. The human's secured in the other room, safe and sound. And the reason I want you is because I'm starving. I feed off of the souls that die during sex, but I haven't been properly fed in ages. That's where you come in." she whispered in his ear.

"... You want to amplify your power with me. You cause the hearts to explode and then-" He worked on trying to get one of his hands loose from the rope.

"And then the power I amass will let me take over any place of divinity I want. Olympus, Heaven, Hell. All ripe for the taking. So..." She held her hand over Lucifer's heart. "Let's begin, shall we?" She slammed her hand against where his heart was, and a red energy flowed over Lucifer's body and started to fly off in different directions.

"Wanna see what's happening?" Aphrodite laughed and then created a mirror that showed the streets outside. People were being hit by the energy and convulsing on the ground, gripping at their chests. "Mmm. The sweet smell of orgasmic death."

"You little..." Lucifer kicked her in the leg and she stumbled back a few feet. Lucifer slipped one of his hands out and picked up the chair with the other, slamming Aphrodite in the face with it.

"... I hate you, Morningstar." Aphrodite pulled a knife out from her calf, and tried to cut Lucifer with it. Stabs, thrusts, and slices were to no avail, as Lucifer kept dodging them. He grabbed her hand and squeezed her wrist hard, causing her to drop the knife.

"Enough." He stared her in the eye, and his face changed into his true form. His skin turned black and red, burnt and bleeding. Aphrodite shuddered at seeing him like this, the devil instead of the angel.

"Please... Don't kill me. I'll do anything for you. I serve you, just spare my life!" she begged him, as he continued to look down on her.

"I'm not going to kill you. I'm going to make you beautiful. Just as beautiful as the REAL me." He grabbed her and a crack opened up in the floor, flames spilling out of it.

"No, no. Please! I can't go to Hell! Please! Lucifer, have mercy!"

"Who said anything about GOING to Hell?" He snarled, and then forced her face over the flames, which burned black over her skin. Her screams filled the room, and red energy dripped from her skin. Lucifer pulled her back and she laid on the ground, crying softly. Lucifer went over to the other room, tried to open it, only to find it locked. He grabbed the key from Aphrodite and looked inside. Chloe was laying on a bed, peacefully asleep.

"DETECTIVE! Up and at 'em. Got a bad guy for you to take away." He woke her up and she bolted straight up. She rubbed her head and walked out with him, looking over at Aphrodite's charred face and neckline and the crack in the floor.

"My god. What happened?" Chloe exclaimed as she pulled Aphrodite up and cuffed her.

"Gas explosion. I barely got singed, but poor Aphrodite here got most of the blast. Such a shame. She had a very pretty face." Lucifer smugly grinned at Aphrodite.

"Sure, for a sex-addicted sociopath. come on, you." Chloe lead her away and Lucifer followed shortly behind them.

"That's my girl."


	5. I have standards

L.A.P.D. Homicide District 5/12/2016 10: 25 A.M.

"Okay, we've finished processing Aphrodite, and she'll be moved to the burn ward of L.A. General soon. Anything you want to tell me about what happened after she kidnaped us?" Chloe grilled Lucifer.

"Not really. Except that she really is a sociopath." Lucifer commented.

"Alright. I'm gonna finish up my final report and then I thought maybe we could get lunch. Christine texted me, and she'll meet us here." Chloe explained.

"Very well. Just give me a moment. I've got to talk to someone." Lucifer excused himself from the area, and went up to the roof. The weather was perfect, and Lucifer sensed someone coming up behind him.

"Hey, bro." Lucifer turned around to see Amenadiel standing before him. "So, you'll be happy to know Aphrodite is taken care of."

"Good. However, I must admit I was worried about you succumbing to her." Amenadiel replied.

"Please. Even I have standards. See you next time, bro." Lucifer walked past Amenadiel back inside, smiling smugly.


End file.
